Thread forming taps and tools employing the same are generally known. Forming taps permit the formation of internal threads in a workpiece through application of compressive force to interior surfaces. Moreover, forming taps can achieve thread formation with high quality surface finish without the generation of chips and can provide stronger internal threads with improved gaging as compared to cutting tools. Forming taps and associated thread forming tools can further provide improved tool life, reduced occurrence of breakage, and reduced machine downtime as compared to corresponding cutting tools.
Forming taps can be used with a variety of materials, in particular materials having relatively low tensile strengths, such as aluminum, copper, brass, zinc, and low carbon steels. Forming taps may additionally be employed in the formation of internal threads in both through-hole and blind-hole threading applications. As demands of thread forming applications continue to evolve, new tapping architectures and tap designs may be required to overcome limitations of prior architectures and designs.